


Moth to a Flame

by TreeMaiden (Dalzo)



Series: Arya x Gendry Week 2017 [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arya X Gendry Week, Day 5, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalzo/pseuds/TreeMaiden
Summary: There's a fire at the student complex, forcing Arya outside into the cold in nothing but her socks, knickers and an oversized jumper.One guy in particular seems to find this rather amusing.~ Day Six: This Is Not A Drill ~





	Moth to a Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Well everyone, we're almost at the end. Just two more left (before the next ep comes out, whooo)!  
> Also, a big thanks to everyone who's left a kudos and comment on this series. You guys are the best!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

She’d forgotten to grab her shoes and pyjama bottoms on the way out. Naturally, when a fire alarm wakes you up at half-one, you get the fuck out of there as quick as you can. So when she learned that the fire was on the other side of the student complex building, she cursed herself and the wankers who caused it, shivering as she did so.

It didn’t help that she stood in the cold alone, amidst the wandering police and few firemen that weren’t inside the building. Everyone else who had evacuated outside was huddled together in their little respective groups. Not Arya, though; her roommates had gone out that night – Weasel to a twenty-first and Wylla answering a booty-call – leaving her all alone on a four-thousand-word essay on the Archaeological Findings on Aegon’s Conquest. _The woes of a history major,_ she thought bitterly as the dewy ground began to seep into her socks.

She shivered again to a rush of wind, huddling into her body.

“Whoever left their stove on was a real arsehole.” She jumped at the intruding voice and looked over her shoulder. She’d seen the bloke around the complex – at the gym, in the laundry or at the little parties one of the students threw for the whole complex on a dull weeknight. He had pretty blue eyes, a nice bum and was tall enough to rival her sister’s boyfriend, Sandor. _A gorgeous voice, too,_ she added in her head.

“Or their flat iron.” She responded dryly, giving him a once over and ignoring the heat in her cheeks at his shit-eating grin. “Or maybe someone’s _finally_ revolting over the shitty wi-fi.” He laughed, and _Gods_ was that an experience.

“Nice knickers, by the way.” Proving the impossible, his smirk widened. “Is that a wolf?” Arya scowled and tugged the over-sized jumper down her legs. “You didn’t have time to throw on some shoes and pants?”

“I panicked.” She snapped, folding her arms over her chest. “And I’m tired and hungry.”

“And cold.” He said softly, shrugging out of his coat, offering it to her. She shook her head.

“I’m fine.” At his pointed look, she lied, “Honestly.”

“Any longer out here and you’ll start to turn blue.” She scoffed at this and huffed stubbornly when he draped the damned thing over her shoulders. “Some of the sketchier blokes are eyeing you like a piece of meat.”

“Says the bloke who commented on my knickers just a minute ago.” He shrugged with a sheepish smile.

“They’re cute.” She rolled her eyes and ignored his twinkling gaze, finally shrugging into the coat. She hugged it close to her frame and was immediately smelled the nice cologne that came with it.  

“It wasn’t necessary.” She spoke up, tugging on the sleeve. “It’s much colder where I grew up.”

“I know. The accent gives you away.” She blushed, slightly. She always hated how rough her Northern accent sounded, especially when Sansa only had a clipped accent. “Where abouts are you from?”

“Winterfell.” She answered.

“Do you miss it?”

“Every single day. It doesn’t help when your living situation is plagued with fucking idiots who nearly burn down the place.” His laugh boomed, earning the attention from the group of blokes she’d often seen him with. They all started whooping.

“He’s in, laddies!”

“Up the Gendry!”

“His height compensates for a certain something, little lady!” A big, brutish man in a bright yellow top yelled. “Don’t let it fool you!” His mates all laughed as Gendry smiled and shook his head.

“I’m sorry about them.” He shook his head. “They all love a bit of banter.”

“Banter or truth?” She asked cheekily, making a point to nod at his pelvic area before shooting him a wicked grin.

“Low blow.” He whistled. “If you want to know, you’ll have to find out yourself.” Her brows rose at this.

“Is that an offer?”

“Maybe.” He mumbled, running a hand through his hair. “So, why are you alone? I always see you around with Weasel and that girl with green hair.” She snorted at this.

“They both went out, most likely just to get off with someone.” Arya sighed. “I can’t blame them. I would’ve joined them if I didn’t have this awful essay due next Monday.”

“What’s your major?”

“History. _Ancient_ history. It’s times like these that _really_ make me regret my decisions.”

“Can’t be much worse than a bachelor in art.” He smiled at her. “Two years in and I’ve just realised I’ll be in debt the rest of my life for a fucking arts degree. I feel like you could actually go somewhere; I’ll be a barefoot bum, mooching off my siblings.” She giggled at this.

“Well, at least you’re honest. Are you any good?”

“Gods, I hope so.” He stuttered. “I’d like to think myself as a _resourceful_ artist.”  

“What does it take to be a ‘resourceful artist’, exactly?”

“I use whatever’s around, usually. It could be scrap or what most people consider garbage – I find it makes for unusual art. Specifically sculptures.”

“How’d you get into that?” He shrugged.

“My mum never had much money. She worked a lot; had two jobs and everything. But three kids are a lot to look after, especially when the father doesn’t acknowledge his children.” She could hear the bitterness in his tone. “We couldn’t afford the nice paints or pencils, so she’d take me to the tip to find scrap and junk. Most of my art could only be called garbage back then, though.”

“What do they call your art now?”

“Nice garbage.” He supplied, earning a snort. “You’d be surprised what you can find at the tip. Most of our furniture is from there – decent quality, too.”

“I wouldn’t want to steal your art.” He rolled his eyes and lightly nudged her. She looked up at him and would’ve nudged him back had her phone not ‘dinged’ from Sandor’s message.

“My rides here.” She nodded to the phone (something she _did_ remember to grab on her way out). She looked over and Sandor’s truck was parked at the curb. The wanker honked his horn and pointed to his watch through the open-window. “I’ll catch you around the complex when we’re allowed back in, I guess.

He nodded and followed her to the car. “I never quite caught your name?”

“Arya.” She said, reaching the car.

“Gendry.” He grinned, pointing to himself.

“Oh, your coat.” She began to slide it off her body before he protested.

“Keep it.” He said quickly. “It suits you. And it’ll give me an excuse to talk to you again.” She rolled her eyes at this.

Just before opening Sandor’s car door (who was currently _fiercely_ staring down an oblivious Gendry), she turned with a sly expression.

“Hey, Gendry.” She began, smirking as he _and_ his mates turned to look at her. “I’ll take you up on that offer when I get back, yeah?” His eyebrows rose into his hairline at this a stupid expression coming to his face before breaking out into a _very_ wide grin. “We’ll see if your friend’s telling the truth.”

“I look forward to it.” He responded cockily, with his mates clapping him on the back and whooping loudly.

Sandor could only shake his head and pointedly look at her attire. She smiled sweetly in return.

“Thanks for picking me up, dog.”  

“So, the wolf-bitch found a mate.” She glared at Sandor, even as he smiled. “’Bout fucking time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr [@Dalzonii](http://dalzonii.tumblr.com/) if you're ever up for a little chat. I'm always down for one myself :)


End file.
